Riddles
by delicate bread and butterfly
Summary: How did the whole experience with Riddle really effect Ginny? Harry and Ginny are together, secretly, and finally get the courage to tell the others. I haven't written in ages, so please tell me if im not up to scratch! a blend of all genres, so everybody
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Bodies lay inside a damp room, heaped one on top of the other. Olive green light cascaded down from some steps at the top of the picture with the same eerie light being scattered all over the wet floor Although there weren't any people around, the faces of the dead began to melt into sunken skulls. There was a loud, high-pitched laugh as Tom Riddle materialised in front of the bodies. His arms were full of feathers and fangs. His face, still handsome, was unreadable, but he whispered "What do you make of this, strawberry?" Ginny shook her head, making the images blur together, the pain of seeing his face again was unbearable. He gaze started towards the pile of bodies. The top one was Harry's, eyes wide and staring, and innocence still creeping in his face......  
  
Ginny woke in a cold sweat, not wanting to open her eyes. Moonlight was streaming into her messy bedroom, casting large shadows over the room. The faces on her large poster of "the weird sisters" looked like it was covered in snow. The window was open wide, her drapes were dancing in the cold air. So that was what it was, Ginny breathed, relived. It wasn't true. Only another nightmare.  
  
Ginny lay back on her feather pillow, rubbing her temples. The vision of her nightmare still burnt strongly in the backs of her eyes. She scratched at them to try and release the images, leaving her eyes red and swollen. Harry's Ill face still stared at her, sending white-hot chills prickling down her arms. "I will never let it happen to you, darling," Ginny whispered to herself. "Never."  
  
The pictures faded, leaving Ginny with other thoughts on her mind. Harry. Oh, how she loved him and he her. In a matter of hours she and her brothers would go and collect him from that maniac muggle's house so he could spend the rest of the summer at the burrow. To everybody but Ginny, Harry was coming for his annual shindig with the Weasley's. To her and Harry this was a potential minefield.  
  
The pair had been seeing each other for most of last year, secretly and now they had decided to quit the charade. They had decided through letters that when he came to stay was the time to tell Molly, Arthur and the others about them. And if they didn't like what they saw, then may God have mercy on Harry and Ginny.  
  
Author: Hey! I know, complete re-draft. I added the nightmare, for anybody who didn't read my first attempt, because otherwise this would just turn into yet another lovesick and seriously annoying fic that just floats around, nobody reading it. Please review. I've had a huge break from fan fiction, so I might be a tad rusty! Please tell me if I'm still up to scratch! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Harry Potter ran frantically around his bedroom at number 4 privet drive looking for his school things. The Weasley's were arriving in half an hour to take him to their house for the rest of the summer, his annual vacation with his family. The Weasley's always had him and his other friend Hermione to stay during the long summer months, and this year would be no exception. Hermione would be arriving during the last week because she was away with her parents in the south of France. She had told Harry and Ron about some old ruins there which would be perfect to write about in their History of Magic essay, so she would be dragging her Muggle parents around those. Harry laughed at the idea of Mr and Mrs Granger trotting around some dusty old flints after Hermione, who would be asking all the wizard guides for as much information as she could get about the old ruins. "It's 3 rolls of parchment we have to write Harry! I've got to be entirely thorough with it," She had informed him on the train. Harry sighed. He loved both his friends very much, and he really missed them. This summer was going to be fabulous, if he and Ginny could sort everything out. But if not, they were both for the chop.  
  
He and Ginny had been discussing ways to tell Ginny's parents about their relationship, without causing a huge row, for the whole summer. Ginny's brothers would either joke about it or do the protective elder brother thing and punch Harry Square on the nose. Ron most certainly do that, because it was Harry. Ever since the Cho Chang affair everybody at school seemed to think that Harry was some woman eater, who just preyed on women and then when he was done he would just chew them up and spit them out. On the contrary, Cho had chased Harry after Cedric had died, and he had just told her he loved someone else. Cho took it pretty hard and had spread malicious rumours about him around the vicinity to get back at him. These rumours had spread to the daily prophet, and if Molly and Arthur believed them then he would definitely not be able to date Ginny. Hopefully they would not judge Harry before hearing him out, but on the other hand it may destroy the special bond between Harry and The Weasley's. They were his only family after all, since Sirius had departed.  
  
Harry tried not to think about Sirius. The memories were still too difficult to ponder. He tried not to think about what would happen to him and Ginny if the others didn't like what they saw. But, what would happen if Ginny had lost her feelings for him. What would he do with his life without Ginny? There was a loud crash and Harry had no time to think anymore, as Uncle Vernon was calling him down as politely as he could from down the stair.  
  
"GET YOUR ASS DOWN THOSE STAIRS NOW OR YOU WON'T BE GOING WITH THESE.WEASLELS!"  
  
Harry shouted down the stairs after the scarlet, tooth-brush moustached figure, "THEY ARE CALLED THE WEASLEYS!"  
  
"WHATEVER THE HELL THEY ARE, THEY'RE JUST AS ABNORMALL AS YOU." He roared back at the youth. "NOW GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE PRONTO, OR I'LL TAN YOU BEHIND!"  
  
Harry gathered up the rest of his things and through them in his trunk. He grabbed Hedwig, stroking her creamy feathers for a moment, then thundered down the stairs like an elephant with steam flowing freely from his ears. Uncle Vernon was waiting, tapping is leather-clad foot on the carpet. He threw more verbal abuse at him.  
  
"Bloody Hell!! Will you shut that owl up??"  
  
"What did she ever do to you?" Harry retorted, dropping his trunk down by the front door. The glass in the top window of the door threatened to give way.  
  
"When are they getting here anyway? Knowing how late they were last time-"  
  
"At 3, alright? Then you'll be shot of me for the whole summer."  
  
"Good. Finally life can get back to normal round here. Did you know that Dudley-"  
  
"Hasn't even ventured out of his room since I returned?" Hopefully the fat Muppet would of lost a few pounds, as he hasn't eaten anything, Harry thought maliciously. I've been doing them a favour really.  
  
"Yes. As soon as we get you out the sooner he'll be well again!"  
  
Before Harry could retaliate there was a low rumble coming from the back garden. Vernon looked towards the kitchen door with a bemused look plastered all over his baked bean coloured face. Slowly, like an over grown Mammoth he walked out into the kitchen so he could see through the French windows leading out into the garden. Harry quickly followed, wondering to god what it was.  
  
"Oh crap." Harry said to himself.  
  
The Garden was in total pandemonium. The freshly cut lawn (which Harry himself tended to earlier that day whilst peering up at Dudley's curtains, which quivered uncontrollably) was shaking like a very scared leaf. The beautifully arranged plant pots were on the path, shattered into a million terracotta pieces. Soil was all over the grass. The carrots in the vegetable patch shot out from the ground in a flash, flying through the air. The roses drooped down to the trembling ground as the rumbling grew into a roar, sounding almost animal like. The trellis and fence were thrown out onto the gravel by a-  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DOING IN MY BACK GARDEN??" Uncle Vernon screamed. "LAST TIME THE LIVING ROOM, AND NOW THE GARDEN! PETUNIA IS GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!"  
  
Mr Weasley, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny emerged from a battered, soil- covered vehicle that stood in the centre of Aunt Petunia's azaleas Ron was green, and Ginny didn't exactly look her best. Mr Weasley's Glasses were snapped in two and his bald patch was sweating. The twins looked like they'd just been on a roller coaster. The car they were in looked a wreck; the two front mirrors were askew (one was missing) the windscreen was half shattered and the colour, which once must of resembled sky blue had been turned a muddy grey. Harry realised something; it was the Weasley's old ford Anglia that had been stuck in the forbidden forest for years. The five of them all smiled and waved at the shocked image of Vernon and Harry.  
  
"Harry! Good to see ya mate!" Ron roared, running towards him. Ron clapped him on the back and embraced him in a manly hug. Ginny grinned devilishly at him. He smiled back. She ran after her older brother and hugged him, which he returned; whispering lightly into her ear so only she could hear "Missed you, sweet thing". She blushed a deep red as she let go of him. The twins came over next.  
  
"Oi! Harry, where's your trunk?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. It's just in the hall. I didn't realise you'd be coming from, er.this way." They chuckled in response.  
  
"How did you get the car back?" Harry enquired. George taped his nose with his finger, warning him that it was probably the product of some devilish plot of theirs. He grinned and decided now wasn't the time. Uncle Vernon was about to blow a fuse at them all.  
  
"Good day to you, Mr Dursley!" Arthur called from the car, out of harms way. Vernon did a rude hand gesture at the balding red head and turned around, muttering about calling the police. The youths giggled at this. They would be far away before they even left the police station.  
  
"Okay Harry, lets get your trunk and stuff, then we'll be off." Ron said, tottering towards the house. Harry looked upwards at Dudley's window to see the curtains were positively quaking under stress.  
  
Within five minutes Harry's stuff was altogether in the back of the car (which was putting up quite a fight, I might add) when a thought struck him.  
  
"Wait! Guys, I've left some stuff upstairs, I wont be a minute." He saw the twins look at each other and groan. What he had left were letters. Letters from Sirius that he kept in the floorboards under his bed. He jumped back down the stairs, blinking back never-ending tears at the thought of his godfather.  
  
Bit once he was in the garden again, all thoughts of Sirius were out of his mind. Uncle Vernon was standing over the car with a sledgehammer in his hand. Mr Weasley was brandishing his wand at the man.  
  
"Look, I'll fix it! No need to damage my property-"  
  
"DAMAGE - PROPERTY?" He was finding it difficult to arrange sentences he was so exasperated. "MY BLOODY GARDEN IS RUINED, YOU MANIAC! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Uncle Vernon struck the bonnet with the weapon hard, making a huge crunch that echoed around the inside of the car.  
  
"Okay kids, its time to go home. Get in hurry!" He said as Mr Dursley struck the car again. Scared for their lives, they all jumped in as the crash thundered around them. Fred started the engine as Mr Weasley took the front passenger seat, screaming, "Get away from the car, you weirdo!" as another hit came down. The car reversed and flew up into the sky, just knocking the tops off the buddleias. "See you next summer!" Harry bellowed, as the others laughed with him.  
  
The Author~ Here we go, next chapter up and running, just as requested! Next one up soon, when my dad lets me back on the internet that is..evil parent...anyways, get reviewing or no more story! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A few days later Harry awoke with a start, his whole body tense with fear. His scar was excruciatingly painful, as if his head was about to split in two. Looking around at the other bodily mounds, he could see that Ron, Fred and George were all asleep. Carefully, he threw the covers off himself and went to the window. The night air cooled his hot, clammy face like ice.  
  
His dream was still hot on his head: a dark shadowy figure was standing by what looked like an alter, holding a dagger in his green hands. Green hands? No human had green hands, Harry thought to himself. The man drew the dagger across his left wrist, making blood spurt out of the limb which dripped onto the pure sheets of the alter. Abruptly he spun and olive green light was thrown across his features. The man didn't really have green skin, it was just the light. They were all blurred, so he couldn't see who it was.  
  
"Remember me?" The figure had whispered, blood freely gushing from his arm. He reached for Harry's own arm as Harry backed away. Harry herd footsteps and he was suddenly in the great hall of Hogwarts. Ginny was running towards him, red hair flying wildly as slime dripped from her robes.  
  
"The earth is cracking!" she screamed. "I swear I didn't do it, Harry!"  
  
Harry considered this dream as he stared out onto the plain below him. What had it meant? Why was the earth cracking? He knew that man's voice from somewhere, he just didn't know where.  
  
The gruff snore that issued from the bed beside him alerted Harry of where he was and the other matters facing him. What to do about telling Molly and Arthur. He decided to forget trying to solve it on his own and grabbed his dressing gown. He was going to talk to Ginny right now.  
  
It seemed like years before he actually got to the door or Ginny's domain. He had been trying not to wake anybody else, especially not Bill or Charlie (who were in Fred and George's room, just down the hall from Ginny's). He opened the door just a crack and climbed inside.  
  
Ginny lay on her bed in total serenity, her hair flowing around her like a red halo. Her drapes were flowing in the draft coming from the window as the clouds outside drifted overhead. She looked so peaceful, he couldn't just wake her up because he wanted to talk.  
  
All of a sudden Ginny turned over, then back again. She floated upwards, kicking at what ever was holding her. She made no sound, but her mouth was wide open in a scream. Her eyes turned towards him and stared blankly at him. Ginny's mouth was moving, as if trying to say something.  
  
Harry swiftly jumped across the room to her aid. He pulled her back down to her bed with great difficulty. Something was pulling at her, trying to pull her away from his grasp. She was trying to get free. Finally Harry got her down, though she was still trying to scream. He shook her, trying to wake her from this trance.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny! Wake up!" he eased her urgently. "For god's sake, please wake up!"  
  
Ginny's eyes unclouded themselves and she was awake, breathing rapidly. She gripped Harry's arm to stop her from falling backwards onto her pillows. She was cold with sweat. Tears flowed profusely from her eyes as Harry held her.  
  
Ginny saw those deep green pools, filled with concern and love glaring back at her as she felt tears fall down her face. She chocked on them as he took her in his arms.  
  
"Ginny, it's okay, it's okay."  
  
The girl wept freely in his arms, her cries being muffled by his body.  
  
"Harry!" She mumbled, gripping him tighter. "I swear, I swear I'll never let it happen to you! I promise!"  
  
Harry decided that an explanation should wait, and just held her there. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Harry lay her back down on her bed. She was asleep now, tears sticking to her face like PVA glue. He didn't know what came over her. Never in all the years he'd known Ginny had she ever done something like that. It just wasn't right. Except for that one time.  
  
The time in Ginny's first year; the incident with Voldemort in the chamber of secrets. Voldemort (working through the diary of Tom Riddle, his former self) had forced Ginny to murder roosters and vandalise the school, almost killing herself in the process. Harry had saved her in the chamber from Riddle and the Basilisk. She had almost died down there and he knew she never would do it again. Not for anything. She wouldn't put everybody through the worry and hurt again. He knew her too well.  
  
He'd ask tomorrow, there was no use waking the girl now. Something else, more drastic might happen. He decided to contemplate his and Ginny's possible annihilation.  
  
The next day at breakfast there was a stony silence, not only because none of them were morning people. Harry and Ginny kept looking at each other, trying to get the other to talk first. Ginny kept signalling her eyes urgently towards Arthur and then to Molly, glaring at them both in turn. Harry was doing the same back to her. They were both daring the other to speak first. In the end Mr Weasley turned to his adopted son, saying:  
  
"Harry? Is there something wrong?" He looked quizzically at the teen with black hair falling into his eyes. Harry looked up at the older man with a pale glint in his eye. He risked a lot in saying what he was about to say, but-  
  
"Er.no Mr Weasley. Nothing's wrong." He smiled at the father and got back to his plate of eggs and bacon, which had just been re-filled by Molly. The older woman peered into his eyes, worry filling her own.  
  
"Are you sure dear?" She said questioned.  
  
"Yes Molly, I'm fine." He began to shovel scrambled egg down his throat, spilling half of it down his shirt. Ginny glared at him like he had just backed out of a dare. He grinned back at her mischievously. She stuck her tongue out at him in return. "So, Harry. You wanna play more Quidditch today?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes, sure. God knows I need the practise from having the year off." He said. "Bloody Umbridge."  
  
Ron chuckled back at him. "Yeah, I'm sure now she's gone Dumbledore will let you back on the team."  
  
"Hey!" Ginny whined. "I'm the gryffindor seeker! The position has been filled!"  
  
"Oops, er.sorry Gin, I forgot." Her brother exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, me too Ginx."  
  
Ginny laughed at this new nickname for her. "So you should be, lady- buck!" She joked. "But, it doesn't matter anyway. I'm quitting the team."  
  
Both boys stared at the girl mortified. "What?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Why?" Harry echoed him.  
  
"You're a bloody brilliant seeker, gin!"  
  
"Yeah, maybe" she muttered as she got up from the table, taking the dishes. "But Harry is tonnes better than me. I've only got Gryffindor's interests at heart." Harry saw that the plates she was holding were going to drop and caught a handful before they hit the floor. "Thanks Harry," She said, putting the plates down in the sink. The 3 of them walked out side into the sunshine.  
  
"But, Gin. You're a really good flier!" Ron protested.  
  
"That's a nice compliment, coming from you." She muttered.  
  
"Hey! C'mon! Fred and George left last year, as did Angelina and Alicia. It's Katie's last year. You couldn't go in for a chaser or beater place."  
  
"Yeah Ginny, you've got no competition. Go for it."  
  
Ginny was at the door of the garden shed, where the Weasley's kept their brooms. Harry's was also there for the summer. She had her bottom lip stick between her top teeth in thought. A cute little habit, Harry thought to himself.  
  
"You never know, I might!" Ginny opened the shed and crawled in bringing out 3 brooms. She chucked one each to the boys.  
  
"Alright then, so are we playing up on the paddock?" Harry asked. This special place they used to practise their Quidditch skills was situated about half a mile down the road on top of a beautiful plateau with a small wood on the top. It was perfectly secluded from muggles and had many tall trees to hide in (perfect for Ginny and Harry to hide in for a few seconds during a match whilst the others all flew around with the Quaffle to exchange a few kisses.)  
  
"Yeah. Where else?" Ron's tall legs carried him easily through the tall grasses of their back garden, whilst Harry and Ginny struggled through them whilst half drowned in grass. "We can't exactly use the old field. It's covered in wheat and is in full view of the farmer's cottage!"  
  
"Well we could, I love scaring that old man. He throws little stones that don't go more than 2 metres!" The three of them laughed as they climbed the long stretch to the pitch.  
  
********************************************************  
  
That afternoon was more than any of them had expected from a game of Quidditch. The boys had said they would help Ginny with training for the tryouts next term, and this would happen in any weather. There was a thunderstorm, complete with lightning singing the trees. By the end of it they were all soaked to the skin and covered in mud.  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny ran down the filthy country lane back towards the Weasley's house, laughing and screaming as more rain dropped down on them from above. Harry's eyes danced in their sockets as he looked at Ginny; her pale t-shirt was entirely soaked and you could see the patterns on her bra. It was a snoopy one with cute cartons on it. Harry couldn't stand the charade anymore. He bounced down to Ginny and picked her up and kissed her on the lips. They both forgot where they were and carried on. Ron stared at them in a mixture of amazement and horror, drips of water thundering down on his head and splashing on the trampled ground.  
  
"HARRY?!"  
  
The author- I am a dim-witted fool! I have forgotten all disclaimers. But you lot already know the drill.This chapter was a bit strange I know, but I can't help me self! Anybody got any good romance stories? I will appreciate them if you know any good ones. Anyways, please do as I ask and:  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
An ear splitting holler was heard and Harry and Ginny remembered where they were. They sprang apart faster than grease lightning. Ron was staring at them both in a mixture of disgust and anger. Neither of them knew what Ron was going to do, until-  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY LITTLE SISTER?" He roared and jumped on Harry. Ron was wrestling with Harry who was trying to fight the larger boy off him. The storm raged on as they fought. Ron punched Harry Square in the mouth, which made a groan escape from Harry. Ginny tried to pull Ron off him without success. In the end she grabbed a piece of beech from the hedge on the side of the lane and smacked her brother on the back with it. Ron screeched in pain.  
  
"Now you've finished tussling with my boyfriend-"  
  
"YOUR WHAT?" He demanded.  
  
"BOYFRIEND! B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D! You know, someone you date, Get along with really well etc. The opposite is girlfriend, something you don't have-"  
  
"YES, I UNDERSTAND THAT. BUT WHAT THE HELL DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH YOU TWO?!"  
  
"Bloody hell, Ron! Will let us both explain ourselves?" Ginny glared at her brother through her wet locks that draped down her face like a dark curtain. Ron sat there in the middle of the road with Harry next to him. He looked at his friend as if to ask "is this true?" and Harry looked back at him. Rainwater dripped from his hair and soaked his clothes even more (if that was possible). The ground was freezing below them both.  
  
"Ron," Harry said wearily. "I would've told you sooner, but we knew you'd react like this". He got up off the wet ground and stood next to Ginny, squeezing her hand for comfort. Ron's limp form still rested on the floor. His heads was in his hands, breathing deeply. Finally after what seemed like hours he got up and stood squarely in front of the pair.  
  
"How long has this been going on for?" His face showed no emotion. Ginny spoke first.  
  
"Since the first Quidditch match of last year. November time." Ron's breath fought to escape its prison. Ron was trying to keep his fiery temper under wraps.  
  
"Who else knows?" was his next query.  
  
"No body. Not even Hermione." Harry replied. The rain was making him shiver now and his body pleaded to go back to the warmth of the burrow. "You're the only one, Ron."  
  
Ron didn't say anything, and the other two held their breath. In the end he smiled and clapped Harry on the back.  
  
"I'm just glad it's you mate!" Harry's face cracked into a grin and they both hugged each other tightly in a manly hug. Ginny was next in line, so happy that Ron hadn't killed them both.  
  
"Oh my god, I can't wait to see the other's faces!" Ron squealed as the trio ran down the rest of the hill together, laughing as before.  
  
An hour later they were back at the burrow drying by the fire in the sitting room drinking hot chocolate. Harry and Ginny had refrained from kissing in front of him, because when they did Ron held his breath and counted to ten in his head to stop from lashing out at them. But they still held each other's defrosting hands. The trio laughed and talked until dinnertime, when Mrs Weasley came in and told them to quit it and make themselves useful.  
  
"This is so great!" Ron giggled with excitement. He was almost bubbling over with it now. He was like a little child that knew a secret about Santa Claus or something.  
  
They all laughed as they set up the table for dinner. They juggled with the knives and played Frisbee with the plates. Ginny wore her soaking wet hair up in a makeshift turban, which kept falling out during the festivities. She impatiently flicked the towel out of her face each time, wearing an irritated growl. Ron and Harry took the piss out of her for ages, much to Ginny's displeasure.  
  
Once the three teenagers, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred and George were seated they began to eat their rich meal (rabbit and chicken casserole with cheese and hot potatoes and other vegetables). Everybody had something to say about his or her day, and they all laughed over what happened to the twins in the joke shop. Some old lady came in looking for something for her young grandson. She touched a box of Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-Bangs, and she went flying around the store and out the door into the busy street of Diagon alley. It had taken hours to clear up. "You should've seen the Gringott's goblins faces! One of them got flattened!"  
  
Suddenly as the were serving up the dessert (homemade strawberry ice-cream) their was a knock at the back door. The rain was still hammering hard, but it was an unmistakable knock.  
  
"Will you see who it is, Ron dear?" Mrs Weasley sighed, still spooning the entire carton onto Harry's plate. Ron got up and walked to the back door, tripping over the cat. There was a clap of thunder and a streak of lightning. The cat scatted faster than the lightning. "Bloody animal," Ron muttered as he reached for the door. The door opened to reveal-  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione stood in the doorway in a drenched over coat and an icy expression. Her face was white with cold and her mascara was dripping down to her chin.  
  
"Hello Ron," She croaked to her friend. She glided into the room her lips chattering in time to the cha-cha. She didn't say any more words until Harry came over. Ginny followed suit, wearing her fretful face. She looked like a rabbit stuck in the headlights.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. What's up?" He put his hands on his friend's arms and he realised she was way too cold to be alive. "I'll tell you later, Harry. I just.I jut need some.some.warmth." Tears were streaming down her face as her blue lips turned even bluer. The three of them ushered the human ice- block towards the stove so she could de-frost. They gave Mr and Mrs Weasley an explanation, and they gladly accepted it, giving Hermione a hot cup of hot chocolate to ease the frozen girl.  
  
Hey! Cheers for the reviews guys. It's really good to have people reading this! Anyways, disclaimers. Harry Potter and all that ain't mine (though I wish they were.all that money pouring in.) but you lot know already they belong to JKR, the genius. Nevertheless, I shall leave you lot now to get reviewing! Please? Pretty please? Tee hee hee. I'll love ya and leave ya -Frey xxx 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Hermione sat on a wooden stool by the stove whilst her natural temperature gradually returned to her body. She was still shaken from her ordeal outside. She'd bee travelling from France to the burrow because she couldn't stand another week with her ratty parents, who were constantly arguing, so she had decided to come a week in advance. Little did she know that a certain evil-maniac would be on her tail.  
  
Harry and Ron came in holding a big woolly blanket between them.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione." Ron smiled at his best friend. "We brought you another blanket,"  
  
"You're looking a bit better than you did," Harry said. "Would you like to tell us what happened?" He stared into her chocolate eyes, anxiety brimming. Hermione stared, on the verge of tears, back at her friend. His eyes burned into hers, wiling her to come clean about it. She could feel the heat of grief filling her up from head to toe. She began to cry.  
  
"Hey, It's ok Hermione." Ron said. "You don't have to say."  
  
She wiped her eyes on the freshest blanket and muttered, "But Ron, I must do. Its about.You-know-who!" Both boys froze for a second or two. No emotions could describe the looks on their faces. Voldemort must pay.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked coldly. Voldemort had come at him through his loved ones. With Sirius already dead, he couldn't risk loosing another.  
  
"Well, I was coming back from France on my own, with music blaring loudly I my car, right? (A/n: she isn't old enough to drive in England, but I don't care! My story, illegalities are aloud!) It was raining so hard; you could barely see a thing! Anyway, there was a loud crash on the bonnet. A big black outline sat on the bonnet in the shape of a crumpled human. I was only about a mile outside Ottery St. Catchpole at the time. I got out my car, rain pouring down on me, to have a look." She wiped her face and continued. "I turned it over to see and it was a old man. He looked like a tramp from off the street. He wasn't conscious, and he had blood running down his head from his skull. So, automatically, I reached into my car to phone an Ambulance-"  
  
"A what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Emergency Muggle transport to Hospitals." Harry told him. "Hermione, continue."  
  
She coughed and carried on. "I rang the number, told them the details of the accident, and then went back to the man. I leaned over him and then it hit me. He had red slits for eyes Harry, like you-know-who had! It scared me so badly! Then he opened his eyes and grabbed my arms so I couldn't move. I slipped on the wet road and he fell on top of me. I couldn't move Harry, I couldn't escape!" Ron stood behind her with his arms resting reassuringly on her shoulders. Harry sat in front of her, listening intently to her every word. Poor Hermione, Harry thought. She was still shaken from June, and now this? It's all too much for us all. Bastard Voldemort, I should have fought him when I had the chance. Hermione blew her nose and carried on with her story.  
  
"I couldn't use magic because my wand was in my trunk. Plus I would have been expelled if I had done. He pressed me to the road and spat in my face. "Dirty Mudblood," He said. "My master wants you all dead. Master must have his way. Tell that toy boy of yours, the boy who frigging lived he'll kill you all, down to the last one of ye!" Then he got out his wand and pointed it in my face. I was screaming for help, but no one could hear me over the storm. He put me under the crutiatius curse. It was so painful." Hermione was drained. She just sat on her stool, wrapped in her blankets sobbing into her handkerchief. She was reliving the memory in her head.  
  
Harry and Ron waited for the next bit, but there was no more. They both just sat there thinking about Hermione and what she had just gone through. He would pay, with interest.  
  
"Was there anything else? Did he say anything, or do anything?" Ron asked.  
  
Yes, Hermione's mind said. But I'll never tell you about that. But she didn't say this. She just shook her head and wept some more.  
  
"C'mon. Lets get you a bed and a shower. You'll feel better." Ron put a loving arm around the woman and led her to the stairs. Harry sat where he had been before and thought. He didn't believe Hermione when she said there wasn't any more, but he wouldn't confront her in the wreck she was in. Voldemort was attacking his loved ones, his inner circle now. Soon everyone he cared about, loved even, would be dead, and all that lay in between him and Harry would be a wand. The though chilled him to the bone. No matter what happened, he would not let them die to keep him living. The prophecy still haunted him. It was his life or You-Know-who's. He would pound Voldemort's ass into a bloody pulp, or die trying.  
  
In the end he decided to write to Dumbledore about it. He'd have a few questions and words of wisdom to give the three nervous youths. By God, did they need some.  
  
Hermione stood at the doorway to Ginny's room. Ginny lay awake on her bed reading up on hexes and charms. Ginny saw her and gave her a hug. Feeling Ginny's body heat was vaguely comforting, but she didn't cry any more. She had told Ginny what had happened who was very sympathetic towards her. The two girls sat up talking until they heard the clock on the wall squeak: "Bloody hell! Yak, yak, yak! Just nod off already so I can get some sleep!" They chortled at the silly clock's ranting and turned over to sleep.  
  
A little while later Ginny whispered to Hermione," 'Mione, was there something else that happened down by your car with the death eater?" Hermione's body seized up and you could hear her crying. She turned over to look at Ginny. In the faint light you could see her tear stained face. She'd been crying for a while.  
  
Ginny poured into her chocolate eyes, and she saw something there, which staggered her. Hermione was in great pain. So much so it was impossible to in inflict on a person without feeling a hint of guilt afterwards. This death eater obviously had no heart what so ever.  
  
Hermione bent closer to Ginny and whispered wetly, "He raped me." 


	7. MUST READ THIS!

Hey guys! Sorry to have not updated in an age and a half, but I have been sooooooooooooooooo busy with everything! And I also regret to inform you that I will not be updating for quite a bit. I've just gone back to school (it's a boarding school) and it's my GCSE year, so I wont have as much time on my hands. But I SWEAR to update as often as I can (I know I already don't do it often, but it will be less often). Anyways, I hope to write chapter 7 a.s.a.p, but I don't know what will happen. This might just become another fic for the ff.net shelves..how sad! I PROMISE to update sometime soon tho.  
  
Gotta love ya and leave ya! Any suggestions for what to do with this thing, please email!  
  
Love from Frey xxx (the Author) 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.  
  
The next few days went like a blur. Hermione, though still shaken up by her ordeal, had re-settled into life at the Weasley's very well, and had resorted to nattering to Ron and Harry at every possible moment not about how much work they had to do before their return to Hogwarts, but about other things. Like Quidditch, Boys and other girly nit bits. They had no idea how to take this change in her. She was so much more out going and confident. She wore tight and flattering clothing and was obsessed with her image. Harry and Ron were concerned, but welcomed the change, if it were compared to them doing any form of work.  
  
The Weasley family, who were over-joyed to know finally, had cleared Ginny and Harry's relationship. Or at least have it official.  
  
"We'd known for ages, Harry." Fred told him for the tenth time. "So blatantly obvious!"  
  
"Yeah," George replied, throghing the Quaffle back to Ginny for another shot. "The way you guys looked at each other-"  
  
"The quiet whispers-"  
  
"The tantrums like you were a married couple."  
  
"You read their letters didn't you?" Hermione asked. She stood in front of the twins, Harry, Ron and Ginny in a pair of hip hugging jeans and a red, low cut top. Quite unlike the attire she usually wore. Her face sported powder, mascara and lip gloss, also unlike her usual self. She looked very pretty. George, Ron and Fred froze, their chins practically on the floor, tongues lolling out. Ginny and Harry tried to contain their giggles but failed miserably. Ginny was turning almost purple and Harry's lip was bleeding because he was biting it so hard.  
  
"Er.yes we did." George replied after a second. He stared at the floor blushing just like his two brothers. Hermione looked at the 3 of them and smiled.  
  
"Wow Mione! You look really nice!" Ginny said enthusiastically.  
  
"Why thank you Gin."  
  
For the rest of the afternoon Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George played Quidditch in the sun until it got to low to play anymore. Harry couldn't help but wonder what had happened to his Hermione. She was far thinner and prettier, and not to mention more flirty. As he thought this he could see her leaning on both the twins as she laughed and giggled and smiled uncontrollably. This wasn't his Hermione. His Hermione would be arguing with gred and forge until the cows came home about work, exams and houselves! She had been acting like a normal teenager the whole day! It was almost as if she had lost her innocence.  
  
"You Okay baby?" Ginny had settled amongst his arms as they'd walked. He rested his head on hers as they embraced.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright. You?"  
  
She sighed and grinned up at him. "Yes sir!"  
  
He laughed at her little joke and squeezed her tighter. She hugged him back. They kissed ever so softly, then more passionately. He wrapped his jacket around them both. Soon they were hearing wolf whistles and shouts of "Oh stop it! You're embarrassing Ron!" and "Ahhhh.so sweet!" They pulled apart and ran after the offenders who scampered away.  
  
When the reached the burrow they were greeted with Mrs Weasley scowling at them as they entered the drive. "WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS??" she squealed.  
  
Fred looked at his watch. "8:30 mum."  
  
"YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY YOU WERE GOING!! COULD'VE BEEN HURT OR CAPTURED!"  
  
"Mum-"  
  
"NO, DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" She ushered the group into the house and slammed the door shut. "You-Know-Who is still out there! He's still after Harry! And now Sirius has gone it's even harder to keep him safe!" She glared at them all in turn. She knew they'd all be thinking about Harry's godfather, so she discontinued her shouting. "Your Dad's just been sent out on a mission for the order, so I'm going to have to get you all to the station on my own tomorrow, alright?" She knew she'd struck a nerve with them all. They'd all loved Sirius as much as Harry had, and missed him more than anything.  
  
"So, lets get some dinner and then get off to bed, ok?" The others stared to file past into the kitchen but Harry stayed behind. Mrs Weasley looked at him and smiled. He reached out and hugged his closest thing to a mother then followed his friends.  
  
After dinner Harry and Ginny escaped to the garden and lay under the twilight. She lay with her head on his chest as they stared up at Venus and the other planets twinkling down at them. It was all so quiet apart from the irregular shouts coming from the house every few minutes (Hermione, Ron and the twins were playing strip exploding snap).  
  
Once they had lain out there for a while together in silence, Harry broke it.  
  
"Gin, is there something wrong with Hermione?"  
  
Ginny' mind froze solid for a second. She couldn't tell him the truth, not for anything. Hermione would never trust her again. But Harry was also Hermione's friend, he had a right to know as well.  
  
"I didn't notice anything wrong."  
  
"But she's been acting very strange recently. Wearing makeup and revealing clothes. That's not how she's always been. She wasn't like that last term at all."  
  
Ginny thought for a moment. "Maybe she just wants a change."  
  
"But she didn't arrive here like that."  
  
"Well.."  
  
Harry looked down at her face. "Well what?"  
  
Ginny fell silent and sat up. "She's just been through something that's all. She doesn't want to talk about it."  
  
"But I'm her friend as well. How come she doesn't want to talk about it with me? Has she told Ron?"  
  
"Not to my knowledge, Harry."  
  
"Then why you?"  
  
"Because, because I'm her friend. It's a girly problem Harry, and since last I checked you weren't a girl!" She smiled at this  
  
Harry realised what he'd been doing. He'd been interrogating his girlfriend! Something weird was going on here. But he put that to the back of his mind.  
  
"I'm sorry Gin, I was just asking that's all. I'm worried about her."  
  
"Well don't be!" She kissed him and he kissed her back. "She'll be fine soon." She got up to go. "Oh my god, it's freezing out here!" She was just in a little thin summer dress and was shivering. "Last one back to the house-" but she didn't finish her sentence. Harry was already running back up to the house, leaving her well behind.  
  
That night in bed Harry lay thinking. Everything that had happened this summer.it was so weird. Ginny's nightmares, his nightmares, Hermione's changing.It didn't make any sense. He and Ron hadn't spent a lot of time together to properly talk. He could tell that Ron wanted to help him through his trouble with Sirius, but Harry had never made the time. And Him interrogating Ginny? Something was definitely wrong here, and he wanted to remedy it as soon as he could.  
  
Heya beauties!!!!! Here I am again, updating and all! I've handed in my coursework, so I have a tad more time, but not much. The school net work doesn't like Fanfiction.net or any sites anybody wants to go on, just in case there are any slight inklings towards the occult, drugs, sex and the like. So we are all very restricted, so I only write this when I'm at home. Hence the not writing very often.  
  
Hope you like this chapter. It was written in just under and hour, so be grateful. Please guys, I need inspiration!!!! Email me at either wondergoose@hotmail.com or be good little readers and review! I'll give you a gold star if you do!! Love ya all, Frey xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


End file.
